Unexpected
by Silver Dreamcatcher
Summary: It's an AU with Heero as a tennis star, and Relena as a surgon. I hope to continue it, but i won't if no one likes it. Starts out kinda stupid, but gets better. Plese review. *Updated chapter 4 up*
1. Chapter one

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!! This is an AU. Relena Peacecraft was never famous. She grew up with a fairly rich family in South Carolina (I used to live there! Hehe). She graduated highschool and college at top of the class. She than went on to become a surgeon and live in Pennsylvania. Heero Yuy grew up in an average-class family, living in North Carolina. He, too, graduated at top of his class in both highschool and college. He moved to Pennsylvania and eventually become a famous Tennis star.  
  
DISCLAIMER!!!!!! I don't own any characters, names, and songs-unless otherwise mentioned. I'm broke. I spent the last of my money on seeing the movie Josie and the Pussycats.  
  
Unexpected  
  
Relena came home from a long day in the ER, and stripped into a cotton nightgown. She then turned on the TV and grabbed a can of Pringles, ready to settle for a relaxing evening of old movies. Unfortunately, nothing was on, so she went into her room and changed into cotton shorts and cotton T-shirt. Grabbing her racket and tennis balls, she headed out the door. "It may be nine o'clock at night, but at least I'll have the courts to myself." She spoke, hopping into her seabring convertible. "I could really use a few hours to work off some pent-up stress."   
  
When she arrived, she didn't find what she expected. Instead, a young man practiced alone in the light of the lamps. With a closer look, Relena realized that young man was Heero Yuy. 'The' Heero Yuy. A gasp escaped unwantingly past her lips. He was even more handsome in real-life.   
  
At the sound of a gasp, Heero turned around; realizing his peaceful time without screeching girls was over. But when he turned around, he was met by a young woman who appeared to be about his age, and also appeared the most attractive woman he had ever seen.  
  
"I'm so sorry to bother you, Mr. Yuy. I'll just use the other side." Relena whispered, blushing and walking toward the other side of the practice wall.   
  
Heero had never seen this before. Instead of screaming or passing out, she just walked past him with an apology. It was a welcomed change. He had a sudden urge to get to know this woman better. "Actually," she stopped in her tracks, not turning around. "I could use a partner for the courts." She didn't turn around. A twinge of nervousness flickered in his eyes. What if she said no!  
  
"I couldn't. I… unfortunately, I'm not very good at tennis." Still, she didn't turn around.  
  
"That's okay. You only get better from practice." She had to play with him. He just had to get to know her better!  
  
"Well, I suppose I could. But you have to promise not to laugh at me!" She grinned, turning around to face him so that her perfect face was illuminated by the night-lights.  
  
Heero held his breath. She looked like a goddess. He had never felt this way about anyone ever before. Especially not this quickly. "Great!"  
  
Heero couldn't help it. He was quickly being drawn into this girl. She played as well as he did, if not better. When he commented on her ability, she simply blushed and denied it. Now they were done and walking to their cars.   
  
"Well, it was a wonderful pleasure meeting you, Mr. Yuy. I will be sure to attend your next match!" that grin was infectious! She packed her things into the trunk of her car, and walked to the driver's side. Heero rushed to open the door for her. She blushed and smiled her thanks. "Goodbye."  
  
"Um…" he had suddenly forgotten how to talk.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Um…I was wondering if could have your number? Maybe we could get together sometime?" He was looking at his feet.  
  
Supposing he did this to all girls, but never spoke to them again, she reached into her purse to grab a pen. She reached out for his hand, but he instinctively pulled away. "I was just going to write my number on your hand. I don't have any paper," she explained, grabbing his hand and jotting down her phone number on his palm.  
  
Relena pulled out of the parking lot, leaving behind a startled Heero. She didn't notice, though. She was lost in her own thoughts. She had touched lots of guys before, and never before had she felt the shock she had with Heero. For a moment, she allowed herself how wonderful it would be if he really were to call her. She grinned, pulling into the driveway of her two-story Victorian style home.   
  
"Oh, it's later than I thought!" she looked at the kitchen clock and saw that it read 12:05 a.m., "I better get to bed. My shower will have to wait until later. Boy, am I lucky that I don't have to work on Saturdays!" She exclaimed to herself while climbing into her nightgown once again, this time falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  



	2. Unexpected Chapter 2

Relena woke to the sun shining straight in her eyes, blinding her until she rolled out of bed. Grabbing a pair of cut-off camouflage shorts and a black tank top she walked into the bathroom to clean herself up. As she brushed her teeth, she reached don and turned on the radio she always kept in there.   
  
Stepping into the shower, she hummed along to the Led Zeppelin song that had come on. After her shower, Relena pulled her wet hair into a long braid that reached halfway down her back. She reached into her jewelry box and pulled out her dog tag necklace. Pulling it over her head, she walked down to her kitchen. As she looked in the pantry, she thought of the previous night. "I wonder what it would be like if he actually called?" she mumbled. Grabbing a box of Wheates, she sat down at the old wooden table. Just then, the phone rang. Jumping up, she gasped. Quickly picking it up, she tried to control her speeding heart. "Hello?" her voice betrayed her nervousness.  
  
"Relena? It's me, Darcie. Are you okay? You sound like you are hiding something." Relena's friend and co-worker blurted.  
  
"Come over and I'll tell you the whole story. I swear you won't believe me!" Fifteen minutes later, Relena opened the door to reveal her friend.  
  
Darcie had everything Relena wished she herself had. Darcie was 5'8'', and all leg. Her silky dark hair cascaded down her back like the night shy. It contrasted perfectly with her clear, slightly tanned skin. Relena noticed how her friend's tube top and mini skirt shoed off her large bust and perfect bust. Compared to Darcie, Relena felt like a dog in comparison to the marvel standing next to her. "Don't you dare even think it!" Darcie exclaimed, noticing how Relena jealously stared at her. "You know you're just as pretty as me!"  
  
Relena doubted that. With her 5'6'' frame, she was shorter than most of her friends. Her blond hair hung straight down her back, and down to her waist. She had green eyes that she disliked greatly; always commenting on how she wished they were blue, instead. She had a slightly smaller bust than many women her age and her legs were skinny did; though they were long. Of course, that's not how others viewed her. They saw shining golden hair, sparkling green eyes, the perfect bust, and toned legs. "Whatever. Come on in."  
  
"Well-" she exclaimed while slipping inside and shutting the door, "What happened?" Relena immediately brightened.  
  
"You know how I sometimes go to the tennis courts in the park at night, so I can be alone to play tennis?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you'll never believe who I met there!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well...Guess!"  
  
"Um...what's that guy's name? The one you saw in the park last week that asked you out?" Darcie looked very proud of herself.  
  
"NO! Heero Yuy!" Relena squealed in delight. "Can you believe it?"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Are you kidding? You have to be sick! Did you faint? What's he like? Is he as cute in real life? Is he nice? How long did you talk?" Darcie bombarded all at once.  
  
"He is even more attractive...if that is possible! And he was so polite! We played tennis until midnight! And you won't believe what he asked me right as I was getting into the car!" Relena was nearly hyperventilating, anticipating what her friend's reaction would be like.  
  
"Um...your name?"  
  
"My phone number!!!" Darcie squealed with delight, while Relena calmed down. Darcie's easy excitement often got to Relena, and Relena always ended up getting hurt by someone when that happened. "But I'm not his type. I can tell. Want me to see if he'll go out with you?" She couldn't let herself get hurt... not again. She was still hurting from Andrew. Andrew was her former fiancé, whom she had discovered was a cross-dresser - and cheating on her.   
  
"No! You will go out with him! We will just have to make you his type. Anyway...haven't you wanted a makeover for a while now?" When Relena nodded, Darcie grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her out to the car. "Then lets go!"  
  
"Wanting a makeover has nothing to do with this! I won't be hurt again!" But her friend just wouldn't listen. Eventually, after being forcefully pushed into the car, she fastened her seatbelt. "I better not look bad!" she exclaimed with a sigh of defeat. 'Just because I get a makeover doesn't mean he has to see me!'   
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Heero turned around at the sound of feet, hoping with all his being that it would be Relena, "Relena! I'm so glad you're here!" he then glanced at Darcie, "Who's your friend?" he looked her up and down, she was even more of a goddess than Relena.  
  
Relena knew it would happen, she had told herself it would. It still hurt, though - more so than she had expected. "This is Darcie. She's even better than I am at tennis. Why don't you two play a game and get acquainted while I practice?"  
"No, Relena, that's okay, I -"  
  
"That would be great!" Heero easily forgot about little old Relena.  
  
"Heero man! How come you always get the girls?" an attractive man with a long braid exclaimed, glancing at the girls and winking.  
  
"Duo, this is Darcie." Duo knew that tone. He was going to hook up with her, but that didn't matter. She wasn't his type, the other one, though, with the blond hair, she looked shy. Perhaps neither was his type. Oh well. The blond one looked lonely and hurt. Probably some girl Heero had just ditched when he met her friend over there.  
  
"And who is this beauty queen over here?" He asked, winking once again at Relena, hoping to cheer her up. She smiled a little, but she then became even more withdrawn.  
  
"That's Relena." He left it at that. Relena wanted to cry, but she couldn't let them see her.  
  
"Um, would one of you gentlemen mid taking Darcie home," she used the sweet approach, though it took all her finely trained masking abilities to hide the tears in her eyes, "I'm afraid I'm a bit tired."  
  
"Sure." Heero replied. Duo knew that look on Relena's face. He had seen it many times, and being the person her was, he wanted to help her, but she had already gathered her stuff and rushed away.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" he called after her. She sure was fast. He finally caught up to her at her car, and immediately noticed the tears she was trying to hold back tears. He simply turned her around and looked her straight in the eyes. "Listen. I barely know you, and I realize that, but I just want you to know that I will listen if you need to talk, and I would like to become friends," that was all it took, and she was in his arms crying. He simply hugged her and whispered calming words in her ears.  
  
'What am I doing?' she thought. She never cried in front of people! Especially people she didn't know. But he was there, and she couldn't take it anymore. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I just did that. I never cry," she wiped her eyes, "Why did you follow me?"  
  
Duo was wrong. She wasn't shy, and she definitely was his type. "Ah, babe," she blushed. That was a good sign. She thought he was cute, "I can tell when people are hurtin', and you -" he squeezed her shoulder, "are hurtin'!"  
  
She just sighed, "Darcie is so beautiful, and I just wish I were, too."   
  
"Relena, you're - so much more beautiful than she is." He leaned towards her, but left her room to pull away, but she just closed her eyes and slightly brought her head up. That was all he needed. He kissed her, at the same time pulling her closer to him. He didn't expect what happened next. While putting her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss. Damn, but was she good at this. He pulled away breifly and she opened her eyes, confusion evident.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What about Heero? It's obvious you like him."  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that I feel even closer to you than him, but -"  
  
You can tell it's only friendly, right?" when she lookeed down and nodded, he continued, "Me too. So, Since dary -" she giggled, "What?"  
  
"Darcie, not Dary."  
  
"Oops! Oh well. Darcie is riding with Heero, I have no one to ride with."  
  
"I can ride you home."  
  
Duo grinned, "Thanks."  



	4. 4

Chapter 4  
  
NOTE: OK PEOPLE, I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANYTHING NEXT WEEK. I WILL BE ON VACATION, BUT I WILL TRY TO WORK on it while I am gone! ^_^ I will just have to write it down on paper while I am there. OH, AND I would like to thank all the reviewers. I tried to email everyone and thank you, but I couldn't get some of your addresses.  
  
"Thanks for the ride, Relena. So, I'll pick you up for lunch tomorrow at 12:30?" Duo grinned, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Yep. I still can't believe we work at the same place and never knew it!" Relena exclaimed laughing, "Um, Duo…you're cutting off my air!" She croaked.  
  
"Oops! Sorry! Night babe!" He was clearly pleased when she blushed.  
  
"Goodnight Duo."  
  
  
Duo walked into the children's ward where Relena worked and walked up to the desk. He still couldn't believe that he had never seen Relena and she had never seen him. Every other woman in the place - even the married ones had hit on him. He grinned at the gorgeous woman sitting at the desk in front of him, "Hi there. I'm looking for Relena -" Lord, he hated it when women stopped walking by to stare at him. He decided to add a little something to get them to stop, "I'm supposed to take her out to lunch," he couldn't believe the answer he got.  
  
"Screw that homely little thing! Why don't you take me out instead," she leaned forward to purposely show off some cleavage, "I'm a much better -"  
  
"Shut that dirty, sluty mouth of yours, Rachel. Classy guys like this one don't go for whores," the girl pouted as Darcie looked at Duo, "Duo, right?" Duo nodded, he knew he remembered that girl, "Relena will be out in a few. She is changing into something more comfortable. By the way, could you tell Heero to just leave me alone? I really don't like him that way, and he keeps calling the front desk asking for me."  
  
Duo couldn't believe this girl had turned down Heero, "Sure thing. You know, I think you are the first girl to ever turn him down." Darcie just grinned. 'Maybe she isn't as bad as I thought. She seems really nice.' Relena walked down the hall and Duo said his farewells to Darcie as she walked past Relena and nudged her. Relena had changed into a blue camouflage tank top and black cut-off shorts. "Hey babe! Lookin good! Now all I have to do is get you a date with your dream boat" this comment earned him a blushing face.  
  
"Be quiet, Duo," she laughed, putting her arm around his waist as he did the same.  
  
As they walked to the restaurant a few blocks away, Relena noticed many girls staring at Duo. She had a sudden urge to just run, and she almost did. "Duo, I'm sorry. I can't go to lunch with you. Why don't you take someone prettier out, like Darcie, or Rachel?" She had turned around and started walking quickly away. As she opened the door to the hospital, though, she bumped into someone, "I am so sorry! I -"  
  
"Relena? Where have you been? I've been searching all over for you!" Heero Yuy stood in front of her - the last person she wanted to see right now. Tears filled her eyes. She had to escape, but - how?  
  
"Relena! Why'd you run away from me like -" he noticed Heero, "Heero! Hey man, what you doin around here?" He grabbed Relena by the waist and pulled her to him. He took a quick moment to acknowledge her smile of thanks for saving her.  
  
Heero glanced at the intimate gesture Duo made confusedly, "Looking for Relena, actually. I wanted to see if she wanted to go to tonight's banquet."  
  
"Sorry, man. She already is going with me. Why don't you take Darcie?"  
  
Heero frowned, "She and I aren't dating. I kept calling her this morning to see if she was busy, cuz I was going to set up an audition with my company to get funding to try playing for their team, but she was busy. Why did you think we were dating?"   
  
Duo sheepishly grinned, "You had that look last night like you wanted to hook up with her."  
  
"I was thinking about somebody else, not her!" The whole time, Relena just stood there, trying to decipher what hey were talking about. And, what banquet was she going to with Duo?  



End file.
